


Better Than A Dream

by FujurPreux



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Rue's first day at the Kinkan Ballet Academy, and she reflects upon her relationship with Mytho as it was at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'a park bench' prompt of the [story_lottery](http://community.livejournal.com/story_lottery/) challenge @ LJ.

  
Mytho had agreed to meet with Rue in the park that afternoon. She got there a little earlier, so she sat on a bench to wait for him.

She was feeling very satisfied with herself; her first day at the Ballet Academy had been a success. Mr. Cat had been beaming and clapping and saying how much potential she had, how he would make her shine and become the best ballerina in the whole world. Unsuccessfully, Rue tried not to blush (she'd have to work on controlling her reactions a little more). She knew her ballet was excellent, that she moved with a grace most could only dream of. All those hours she'd spent practicing every day since she was little had not been in vain.

Even so, it had been nice to hear a little praise...

Rue did love Mytho, but his perpetual apathy and lack of interest towards anything could be frustrating. Even if that mean he wouldn't go astray anytime soon, not even with that silly boy whose favorite game was to pretend he was the Prince's knight. Perhaps--only perhaps--it had been cute when he was a small child, but now the way Fakir always clung to Mytho was just pathetic.

Rue had wished several times to be able to go back in time and make someone else find Mytho before Fakir and Charon. Someone who was less of a bother.

Yet...

Rue didn't particularly like Fakir--in a good day, she thought of him as a pest. But he was a necessary pest. He took good care of Mytho and he was there to kept him out of trouble when she wasn't around--it was so ironic that, with all his usual impassivity, Mytho would always get into trouble trying to help an animal or a child in any kind of danger. Then again, if it were up to her, she would be around Mytho all the time, and she'd find the way to stop that behavior of his for good.

It was such an irritating situation. Mytho didn't need to go around risking his life and health for random strangers on the street. Fakir needed to pay more attention about what Mytho did at all times. Fakir was a mess and he'd never be more than a failure of a knight.

She shook her head. There was no need for her to think about that annoying boy. She needed to focus on thinking what would she and Mytho do that afternoon to celebrate that first day at the Academy. She had to plan it in full detail, since Mytho wasn't going to give any suggestions nor to surprise her with something new, as usual. He always just agreed with everything she proposed. Rue was used to it, and she actually liked that situation; it meant they never had to argue.

Rue had seen couples argue before. Fighting. They fought shamelessly on the streets, in the coffee shop, in all public places she could think of. It was awful. Disgusting. They didn't understand how they endure that. She didn't even dare to imagine Mytho yelling at her like that. Threatening her like that. All those brokenhearted girls with bloated eyes who cried themselves to sleep... They deserved pity. Rue would rather die before she deserved pity.

Luckily, she'd never have to find out what it was to feel like that. Mytho would never break her heart. He was already the one whose heart was broken. And she'd never hurt him. Not like that. Not ever.

The wind moved her hair and she flicked it out of her eyes.

She'd decided. She and Mytho would go to take some coffee and a slice of cake in the coffee shop, and then to walk through the town with their arms intertwined--as if Rue would have it any other way. The direction they took wasn't important. The important thing was that they'd be together. And that everyone knew that they were together.

People always looked at them when they walked by. How could they not, when Rue and Mytho were such an elegant and graceful couple?

Mytho's elegance and gracefulness were inherent to his nature as the Prince, and she'd worked very hard to achieve hers. But now, they were a part of her as much as Mytho's were part of his, and she too made it look like she didn't need any effort to move like that. She had needed it, some time ago, but not anymore.

She was now the perfect match for the Prince. Now and ever. They would have their happy ending when the time came.

She was certain that she didn't have anything to worry about. No one was going to take Mytho away from her. Specially not that mockery of a knight who followed him around like a dog.

One day, Fakir would realize that Mytho didn't need _him_, that he needed _Rue_, and then he'd just hopefully walk away. Mytho had to be told at all times what to do, and Rue knew better than anyone else what was better for Mytho. That was what should be important, and if Fakir cared about Mytho as much as he said he did, he'd leave them alone.

"Rue," Mytho said from nearby. He'd approached silently, like he used to. Smiling his empty smile, like he used to.

A little voice in Rue's head told her those vacant eyes should hurt. She silenced it quickly and smiled back as she asked him to sit down on the bench next to her. He did. She grabbed his arm and cuddled against him. "Mytho. How was your day?" she asked, even if she already knew the answer.

"Fine."

She nodded. "Today, you'll take me to the coffee shop and we'll have a wonderful afternoon together."

"Yes, Rue."

"Say you love me, Mytho."

"I love you, Rue."

She sighed. Despite everything, she felt content. She loved Mytho with all her being, and she knew that, if he had his heart whole, he'd loved her back.


End file.
